


Over

by sho_gasm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drama, Freeform, Japanese, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sho_gasm/pseuds/sho_gasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dr. Sakurai, You need to train some of the interns here. You have potential!" - Words of Dr. Aiba Masaki.</p><p>Dr. Sakurai has a new intern under his wing. Oh boy, does he hate training interns, especially when his intern is his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Age-gap, Minor cussing, Tsundere!Sho and CockyMofo!Jun

As a respectful resident doctor of Tokyo's Heart Hospital, Sho Sakurai cannot believe the news told to him today. 

His black pager emits a digital noise, as the words "Chief Aiba" flash onto the small screen. He tells a nurse to take care of a patient, Shizuka-san, while he runs to answer the chief's call.

Sho runs out of the ER and into the lobby, to find six other resident doctors and seven young people with light blue scrubs crowding around Chief Aiba. They all look at Sho. 

"What's all this, Chief?" Sho asks, perspiration on the temples of his forehead. 

"Glad you were able to answer my page, Dr.Sakurai." Chief Aiba smiles with his all-knowing glee. "As you can see, we have all these new interns with the scrubs."

"What are they here for?" A female resident asks.

"What are they here for, You asked Dr.Tanaka. They are here because _you_ residents will show them what the hospital is about!"

Sho huffs in irritation. "Sorry Chief, but I have many patients to take care of, One of them actually might have a case of Kidney Stones."

"That's great!" Chief says in much amusement. "You get to show them what you do."

"B-but!"

"No buts...Dr. Sakurai! You each have been assigned a intern to look after for the day!." The residents sigh. "Alright, so! Let's get dilly-dallying! Pass me the chart, Ryo-san." 

Chief Aiba enthusiastically opens the plastic chart and assigns each resident an intern. Sho's blood runs cold.

"Matsumoto-san? You're with Dr.Sakurai for the day! Alright everyone, go to your respected places! _Go Go Go~_ " Chief sing-songs as he skips down the halls of Pediatrics. 

Matsumoto still looks the same. His hair still shaped the same way, with the cute fringe. He lost the excess hair in the back, and went for a shaved but neat look. His upper body looks more built. He's looks too manly for his own good. 

"Sho...Sho-san.." Matsumoto whispers. "I know, I look handsome and sexy, but you're eye-fucking me right now." 

Sho snaps out of his trance. "What?" 

"You're-" 

"Look, Matsumoto-san. This is not a time for your jokes. This hospital does not tolerate silliness." Sho says sternly.

"You act like that we've never met before, Sho-san. It's Jun- Jun-kun." Jun shows his shit-eating grin. "Fate works in number of ways, I'm your intern now."

Sho chuckles in amusement. "Fate? Fate? How is this fate? We were never fated in the beginning. You're the one that left me first." 

"But we're here? Who cares?" Jun shrugs as he digs his hands into the ivory lab coat. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you missed me, _alot._ "

"Please go and fuck yourself." Sho growls. "Why don't you go to the Cafe and buy yourself some fries, because you're giving me a headache that I do not fucking need."  Sho stomps of back to the ER, while Jun follows him. 

"I want to see what you do, Sho-san." Jun catches up to him. "I went into this kind of work because I thought of you." 

"First, don't call me 'Sho-san.' You don't deserve to call me that and Second, You're wasting your time to think that I'd fall in love with you again." Sho opens the doors to the ER, as he looks around to see Shizuka-san resting and a little boy, crying on the bed, while his parents comfort him. 

"Sho-san, I know you're mad at me for hurting you, but can we just leave it. I'm a better person and I still love yo-" 

"This discussion is going to end right here, Matsumoto-san." Sho glares at him, as he rushes to the little teary-faced boy and his panic-stricken parents.

"Hello, Ryo-san and Nana-san, I am Dr. Sakurai, You say that your son has been having chest pains?" Sho takes his stethoscope and listens to his breathing, on the chest, and upper back. "Matsumoto-san, Take care of his vitals." 

Jun's shocked at first, but takes the assigned task in hand. "His eyes are slightly dilated, temperature is a little high, no obstruction down the throat."

"We'll take him for an X-ray, please be patient." Sho says warmly, "It will be quick."  

 Jun stays quiet most of the time, while Sho's rushing around to help other patients in the ER.  Sho looks at the digital clock, indicating the time for his mini-break. He decides to keep working and ignore Jun. 

"Sho-san, it's about time you eat." Jun pokes at him. "Sho-san."

Sho looks at him with irritation. "Don't touch me. Don't bother me. Don't fuck with me, Matusmoto-san."

"Sho-san, You look like you're about to pass out." Jun pulls on his coat. "Please." Jun pouts and Sho sighs in defeat. He clenches in fists. 

"Fine. I'll go, if that means you'll stop bothering me." Sakurai mumbles. Jun celebrates quietly.  As they both walk to the cafe, they are met with Chief Aiba. 

"Ah Dr. Sakurai, Matsumoto-san! Having a bonding moment?" 

"Oh yes Dr.Sakurai is very passionate with his work!." Jun chuckles. "It's very good, Chief Aiba. Don't worry, He's been teaching me." 

"That's great! Good job, Dr.Sakurai! " Chief Aiba bows as he runs off. 

"Fuck you." Sho mumbles as they sit down in one of the vacant tables. "Why did you come back? You left me first." 

"Look, Sho-san.." Jun starts.

"Sakurai-san. It's Sakurai-san to you." 

"Fine. Sakurai-san, I know you're mad at me, for leaving you in the first place. But it wasn't my choice." Jun avoids Sho's gaze. He scoffs. "I swear, I didn't want too. Our love was forbidden, Sakurai-san, and you knew that!" 

"I knew that, you knew that. Why are you telling me this!" Sho whispers. "After three years, You dare didn't tell me why you left my apartment- _our_ apartment?  For years I've been thinking about you and the reason you left me! I asked your friends!" Sho can feel himself destructing in front of Jun. Jun is hammering him down until he's in ruins. "They said that you just disappeared, Gone!." 

There's tears falling from Jun's eyes. "You know why I left? I left because our relationship was overwhelming for me! You're 34, I'm only 25!" 

Confused eyes stared at the two emotional men. 

"Come with me." Sho grits his teeth, and drags Jun out of the cafe and into the closest Janitors closet. Sho slams him against the door. "Why are you so reckless with your words? You almost embarrassed me out there. Tell me, we're you not satisfied with me? Did you like a man that was your age? Tell me, Jun." The older said against his ear. "Tell me fast, We don't have time. Rip it like a band-aid."

"Someone figured it out." Jun mumbles under his breathe, "Someone figured out that you were my teacher, Sho-san." 

Sho's grip tightens on the younger's coat, trembling with fear. He couldn't believe his ears. He was careful not to redeem himself and Jun. They attempted to stay hidden, their relationship hidden. But there must have been a possible slip-up. "Is that why you left..?"

Jun remains silent, tears evidently dropping. "I did it for us."

Sho feels defeated and ashamed. He releases his vice-grip and takes a few steps back, while massaging his temple. "For us? Do you think I gained something in this?"

Jun stays quiet. 

"I lost something and that was _you_. Don't be giving me this crap." Sho sneers. "I don't need it, not f-from you." 

The younger walks closer to him, trying to comfort the hurt man, but his attempts were slapped away from Sho. Jun couldn't take his childish ex.

"I left so that you can continue teaching, Sho." Jun argues. "I was a burden to you, I was going to be the reason that you will be fired! Student and Teacher relationships are forbidden! I did you a favor- you should fucking _thank me!_ "

"I can't forgive you." Sho cries, "I can never forgive you for leaving me like that." 

He shoves the younger away from the door and shuts the door closed.  Jun sits pathetically on the grimy floor, sobbing. It's officially over.

Over and done with.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gray's Anatomy got no influence #justsayin  
> Thinking of making another part.


End file.
